Chemistry Wiki
Welcome to the ! Chemistry Wiki This is a collaborative community with the main interests of the development of chemistry. We're a community effort by students to bring conceptual explanation and detailed information about various topics in the various fields of science. Students will share their knowledge, research, and ideas about scientific discoveries and the workings of nature as we know it. This Wiki will have sections for broader science areas like biology, chemistry, and physics, which will be stubdivided by concept/topic groups. The goal of this wiki is not only to be a repository of scientific knowledge, but also to provide explanations and even lessons such that students can learn about interesting topics outside of the classroom in a way that is coherent and understandable. We appreciate all the support and benefits given to us to make this Wiki. This community is for people who enjoy the life of science, or just want to hang out and learn! Here at ''Chemistry, ''we are creating new pages of writing and recent news to the science world every week. It is our passion to improve our studies in the art, and continue to grow deeper into the central science we have today. Feel free to contact us with any questions and concerns. Rules and Policies In this Wiki, we strictly provide the safety of our contributors online, and for the safety of you. This includes being knowledgeable to our policy and our rules, and to stay upon them. This is a community to provide an environment for learning, not for any harmful evidence of other people.We do not support any spam, phising, abuse, hatred, or any other reasons to threaten any other user also on this website. If you see or think this is occuring, please contact us immediately. Appropriate consequences will be developed if this is a continual occurence. Please read the following rules before you start accessing this website. By doing this, you accept our importance of the wellbeing of our people and moderators. Rules and Regulations of Conduct This is a website created by people. This is a website so our community can use it. This is not for any harmful use of any source, and if seen will not be permitted. Below are the following regulations of the safety of these important users. This is also the protection of you as a user as well. Please read before you continue on to use this Wiki. * This Wiki is only intended for an educational, environmental and safe place for people to learn. * We do not permit any form of abuse to our users. This will be reported immediately. * No spam on pages are allowed, and you might be eligible to be banned from editing. * No form of contacting moderators unless for concerns or emergencies allowed. * Forms of illegal or innapropriate writing that promotes or introduces/mentions innapropriate behavior including sex, violence, drugs, tobacco, assault, ect. is prohibited. * When contributing to the community, do not make any biased comments or titles, involving the provocation of people to intend personal hate. * Plagarism is illegal. * Over posting will be recognized as spam. * No words of hatred, such as curse words or spam abuse of the privelige of being a Chemist here of Wiki. And last but not least, * Be kind to other users online! * Recommendations help our community get better. * We love hearing new concepts and ideas for page creations. If you are a moderator, you are accepted as one of these managment people who create. * New people want to get to know Science a bit more, so make them feel welcome. * If you see a user not following the rules of conduct, please give them a warning and link to the rules. If the problem persists/gets worse, contact us for help. * Questions or concerns? Feel free to file a message to our moderators. Thank you to all of the people who are making this fun community better everyday. We will continue to improve our look, layout and our pages. If you are looking to apply to be a moderator, please contact our main domain website for more information. Important articles * here on Chemistry * to our Community * for additional help * and rules of conduct to ensure safetyCategory:Browse